Bubbly
by MrsPuppetEx
Summary: A Rom-Com in which Lucy has something important to tell Bickslow. /M for a reason/FT owned by Hiro Mashima/BixLu/
1. Chapter 1

**A/N;** _This story is a kind of continuation on the 1-shot I did forever ago called "Bad Dates Gone Right". This is absolutely a BixLu story and is kind of a rom-com of sorts. It's based on the song "Bubbly" by Colbie Callait._

* * *

 ** _Enjoy, my delicate marionettes!_**

 ** _~ MrsPuppetEx_**

* * *

Bright brown eyes open to a new day as Lucy jumped out of bed and hums a little tune in her head while walking into the bathroom to begin her morning routine. She was feeling wonderful as she rubbed the new oils she'd bought specifically for this day onto her body. She was finally happy, had found the man of her dreams, and, now, finally, she was ready to tell him how she felt about him.

After the blonde finished her morning routine, she slipped out of her apartment door- not before clipping on her belt to her waist and grabbed her picnic basket- and made her way towards Fairy Tail. She continued humming that catchy little song in her head as she balanced along the edge of the canal, her smile bright and cheerful to anyone she passed on her way to the guild.

The important day was upon her and she could barely hold in her excitement as she'd planned this day meticulously for months now. It was simply a day that would, hopefully, be one she could tell her future children about one day as she tucked them into bed.

That thought alone made her bite her lip as that brilliant smile returned, brightening her beautiful features as she approached the guild doors. Lucy took a moment before pushing them open and scanned the rowdy room for one face in particular.

She tried not to giggle, oh, how she tried. It failed horribly when she saw the man she'd been looking for take an errant fist to the back of his head and get knocked to the ground. The blonde snorted a bit, still trying to keep the giggle in.

What did her in was the goofball of a man sitting up on the floor of the guild and tilting his head to the side as he gave her that signature grin of his that had that black guildmark proudly on display for her to see.

Lucy broke out in laughter, holding her stomach with her free hand as she let loose the laugh she'd been trying to force back down. It was so harsh a bout of laughter that she nearly lost her grip on the picnic basket, the handle sliding in her grip as she attempted to regain her composure.

"Careful there, Cosplayer," Bickslow said as he snagged the basket from her hand and sent her a cheeky grin when she glared half-heartedly up at the tall man.

"What have I told you about that awful nickname?" She pouted, her bottom lip poking out adorably.

Bickslow chuckled and leaned forward to place a kiss on her nose, making her scrunch her nose to look like her other namesake. "You love it, babe," The Seith Mage decided with a smirk when Lucy simply rolled her eyes. "Shall we, m'lady?" He asked, offering his arm to her.

Lucy giggled and looped her arm with his, grinning cheekily up at the man. "Of course, good Sir Knight," She said in mock grandeur as they walked out of the guild and sent waves to their friends behind them.

Brown eyes scanned the park, looking for the perfect spot for their picnic. She noted a place under one of the weeping willow trees near the playground and decided that would be the perfect place for the two of them.

The pair made their way across the park, earning waves and greetings from many of the civilians who were out enjoying the sunshine. Since she'd been around Bickslow, she'd noticed he'd relaxed more about his magic and was less insecure about what others thought of him.

It was nice, she thought as she smiled and laughed with the jokester of a man. She was happy to help bring him out of that secret dark place that no one had even suspected he would be in with as silly as he was. But, now he never even wore his visor, the piece of metal long-since tossed into the ocean.

Lucy reflected on their first date, how they hadn't even known they would be going on a date in the first place, having been a blind date set up by Mira and Laxus when Lucy's love life seemed to be going downhill. She'd dated many men in and out of the guild, most never getting past the first date, and it had left her with a sour taste in her mouth.

He'd done things differently and had taken her for the best takeout she'd ever had- a place they frequented together twice or so a month- and they had swum with manatees. Sure, she hadn't exactly been dressed for swimming, but the spontaneity of it was what had made her agree to a second- and then a third- date.

She and Bickslow had been dating for nearly a year at this point, having spent nearly every day they were both in town from jobs with each other. They'd gone on countless dates, spent innumerable hours together at night.

It certainly felt like the best time to tell him what was on her mind and in her heart.

"Bixy?" Lucy began, taking a deep breath to steady her nerves before downing the last of her wine as an added buffer. She waited until he'd drawn his attention to her, hid red irises locked onto her brown ones as he watched her curiously. "I-"

She let out a squeal of pain as a ball hit her right in the face, a horrible crunching sound making her want to gag. Bickslow immediately checked over her face and deemed her nose broken, meaning a trip back to the guild to see Wendy and the end of their little picnic.

Lucy sighed in resignation, she would just have to tell him another time.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N;** _I was so excited about the overwhelming response this story has gotten that I couldn't wait to post this chapter! This one is where the story gets a bit mature!_

* * *

 ** _Enjoy, my delicate marionettes!  
_**

 ** _~ MrsPuppetEx_**

* * *

The smell of popcorn filled the small apartment off of Strawberry Street the next evening as rain pattered lightly outside. Lucy carried the bowl over to the couch and snuggled up next to Bickslow, lifting her arms so that he could throw a blanket over her and tucked the busty blonde under his arm.

She sighed contentedly as the movie began, resting her head on the bluenette's chest as he ran his fingers through her hair. It was a peaceful moment shared between the two as they had managed to deter her rambunctious team from showing up at her apartment that night, meaning they would be alone for the entirety.

Her nose had been easily fixed by Wendy, but Lucy was still feeling frustrated, wanting the perfect moment to tell Bickslow how she felt. It was gnawing at her and she couldn't help but be upset that she'd missed out on her chance the day before, she was a woman, after all, she had the right to be worked up about something like being cheated out of the chance to tell her boyfriend that she was in love with him.

Lucy hadn't been able to the night before as she had been covered in blood from her nose and had to go home to change, thus losing out on her chance as her lovable prankster had gotten into trouble in her absence, making one MiraJane Strauss upset with him as he had earned punishment for his actions. That had ended up taking all night and Lucy had fallen asleep by the time he'd been released from the clutches of the demon barmaid.

Again, to Lucy's disappointment.

About halfway through the movie, Bickslow reached over and took the popcorn bowl from her hands, setting it aside as he shifted her so that she was nearly in his lap. She smiled when he pulled the blanket up, covering them both in the fleece warmth.

A moment later, she leaned her head back on a sigh as one of the man's hands began smoothing over her stomach beneath the shirt she wore that was basically a nightgown with how big it was on her. He shoved it up further, moving to cup her breast and making Lucy moan softly when he pinched her nipple lightly.

He captured her lips on the next moan, gently palming her breast in his hand while his other hand began teasing her core through the lace of her panties. Lucy didn't hold back her sounds as he groped and fondled her beneath the blanket, knowing she didn't need to stay quiet when it came to him because he enjoyed the sounds she made, unlike some of the losers she'd dated in the past.

Lucy wiggled a bit in Bickslow's lap to help him remove her panties, making him groan against her neck. He pulled her shirt off, leaving her naked in his lap, and continued his ministrations on her nipples and her now dripping pussy.

When he pushed two fingers into her, Lucy arched into his hand, her body ready to reach under Bickslow's expert touch. He was plenty experienced and knew exactly what Lucy liked when in the bedroom, sometimes surprising her with new tactics that she usually turned out to enjoy.

His thumb circled her clit as his fingers pumped in and out of her, bringing her right up to the edge in no time at all as the busy blonde cried out her release, her juices pouring out of her body to cover her lover's hand.

Bickslow worked his pants down and off, and let Lucy pull his shirt over his head, turning to face him as she straddled his thighs and slowly lowered herself onto his hardened cock. She threw her head back and moaned loudly, reveling in his groans that were muffled against her chest as he suckled on her nipples.

Lucy kept the pace slow, rising and falling over the Seith Mage in a torturously slow manner that allowed them both to feel every small movement. Each and every thrust brought them both ever closer to the edge that remained just barely out of their reaches.

Her pace stuttered slightly and she captured his lips with her own when that peak finally came once more and she orgasmed around him, her insides gripping his cock like a vice that forcibly dragged him to his own release.

They sat there for a moment, basking in the after effects of their love making, and that was what it was to Lucy- love making. She loved this man with all her heart and she needed to tell him, right, fucking, now. It was the perfect moment.

"Bixy," She began, sitting up to look him in the eyes and smiled sweetly when he cupped her cheek and his thumb gently rubbed her silky skin. "Mira was telling me something the other day and it made me realize something. I-"

"Mira, oh, _fuck_!" Bickslow's eyes went wide and he moved quickly, wrapping Lucy up in her blanket as he quickly pulled on his pants and shirt. "I can't believe I fucking forgot!" He shouted hurriedly as he buttoned his pants. "Mira is going to kill me. We'll talk about this later, babe," The Seith Mage said before giving her a chaste kiss and running out of her apartment and into the pouring rain outside.

Lucy sat there, wrapped in her blanket, alone on her couch, as the credits of the movie they'd had on began to roll. She groaned and slumped forward, resting her head on her knees that she'd drawn up to her chest.

She really was being cursed or something.


	3. Chapter 3

The guild was in full-out party-mode the next day as they celebrated their youngest member's birthday. The birthday girl was giggling as she sat perched atop the back of Lucy's adorable Seith Mage who seemed like he was having the time of his life, though he was being treated as if he was nothing more than an animal.

"He would make such a wonderful dad one day," Mira said almost dreamily as she watched the man and child from behind the bar.

Lucy couldn't help but smile at the thought, her hand subconsciously moving to touch her stomach as she imagined carrying a child they'd created together. Would they be blonde with red eyes? Or would they have blue hair and brown eyes?

She sighed and turned back to her conversation with the girls, keeping her wayward thoughts from her mind as she knew they could sometimes peek through when she wasn't meaning for them to, cluing people in on what she was truly thinking about. It wouldn't do to have the whole guild gossiping about how she couldn't tell Bickslow she loved him.

Arms wrapped around her waist and Lucy was turned to face the tall, foolish man. She giggled as she was pulled from her seat and onto the dancefloor where many of her guildmates let loose in the best way- or the worst way, she thought as she watched Vejeeter… dance?

Bickslow grinned down at her as they moved together on the dancefloor, easily keeping their steps in time with the fast-paced music and swinging her into a quick rumba. He gripped her hips, making her laugh in happiness as she was spun and dipped, her face flushing from the movements.

The fact that Bickslow could dance had come as a pleasant surprise one morning when she had been listening to some Spanish song on her music lacrama and was moving her hips in time with the music when he'd spun her into a dance that had knocked her breath away with how talented he was. A man his size, one wouldn't expect him to move the way he did on a dancefloor, and it was simply something else that Lucy loved about him.

Someone gave a shout and Lucy's brown eyes went wide as the song changed to the one they had first danced to. It was a sensual song and Bickslow moved his hands to Lucy's hips, directing her movements into a smooth bachata that had them moving in a mesmerizingly sensual way on the dancefloor.

The mages around them cleared off of the designated dancefloor, giving Lucy and Bickslow space as they danced without any notice of those around them, their eyes locked on each other as Lucy smiled seductively up at the man that moved with her. She felt that this dance was much more intimate feeling than simply having sex and her heart overfilled with love as they move sinuously around the floor, bodies pressed tightly together with each movement.

By the time the song was over, they were both breathing heavily, their lips a breath away and bodies pressed close to each other. Applause and several wolf whistles were heard across the hall as they both grinned and stepped apart, bowing to the crowd before retreating to the back of the guild.

Lucy smiled and linked hands with Bickslow as they said their goodbyes to the guild and made their way out onto the dark streets of Magnolia. She smiled contentedly and tilted her face up to the stars, knowing that her companion wouldn't allow her to hurt herself by walking into anything- anything dangerous, anyways.

They paused in front of her apartment and she grabbed the front of the bluenette's shirt, tugging him down as she rose to her toes to kiss him softly. She gazed into his eyes and a slow smile spread over her face as she felt yet another chance coming up."Bixy, I-"

A flash of lightning made her jump slightly before turning to see Laxus standing there next to them, his eyes deadly serious. "We gotta go," He said simply, making Lucy want to drown the man in the canal for his interruption.

"Now?" Bickslow questioned, groaning slightly when his team's leader nodded once. He turned to look down at Lucy who simply sighed, it was part of their relationship at this point that she understood when he had to leave on a moment's notice, being on a team with Laxus Dreyar.

"It's fine, it can wait," She promised, kissing him once more before he and her fellow blonde disappeared into the night.

Lucy sat down on her apartment's doorstep, putting her face into her hands as she let out a frustrated scream into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy awoke groggily in the dead of night as her bed dipped and strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her back against a strong chest. She smiled when her hand was lifted and a kiss was placed to her knuckles.

The blonde rolled over with a yawn, facing her boyfriend as he pressed his forehead to hers and breathed deeply. He looked… content. It was fairly nice to see the somewhat hyperactive man be so relaxed as they cuddled in bed.

He lifted the blanket further, making sure that Lucy was well covered beneath it, knowing full well that she got cold easily in the night. It was a sweet gesture accentuated by a kiss to the forehead which had Lucy sighing happily.

"How was your job?" She asked on another yawn, nuzzling into Bickslow's bare chest and breathing in his cedar and wood varnish scent. It was distinctly him and a scent that no one would doubt was absolutely a man.

Bickslow yawned as well, pressing a cheek to her sunny blonde hair while his fingers drew soothing circles on her lower back. "It was work," He said simply in response, making her hum in understanding.

She knew how rough some of the missions that he went on could be, hell, even the ones she took on her own were questionable sometimes. It just came with being part of a guild and using your magic to hunt crooks and monsters that bothered those with no means to defend themselves.

That didn't mean she didn't worry about him, though. That was really all she did over the entire day he'd been gone with his team, worrying. She had driven not only her team crazy, but Mira as well- bless her satanic souls- was hoping the Seith Mage would return quickly so that the guild's Light wasn't so jumpy.

They made love slowly in the moonlight, their gasps and sighs reaffirming their bond and telling Lucy the job had been harder than he let on. Bickslow was only this caring and gentle in the middle of the night when he got home from a particularly dangerous job that could have made him not come home.

It was something else she loved about him, though. He may seem more grope-happy to the rest of the guild, but Lucy got to see the loving side to the boisterous man. Bickslow was one of the most caring souls she'd ever met and it showed when he made love to her this way, all gentle kisses and warm touches with whispered praises under his breath.

It made her heart flutter as he seemed to worship every inch of her body with his hands, lips, and tongue, leaving no spot untouched. The Seith Mage's eyes heavy lidded as he lapped at her from beneath the blanket and drawing sigh upon gasping moan from her plump lips.

When he finally entered her, he rose above Lucy, gripping her thigh as they moved together nearly as fluidly as they had when they'd danced two nights prior at Asuka's birthday party. His hand moved so that he was holding her ankle and kissed the top of her petite foot before moving up her leg, peppering kisses along her skin before repeating the process with the other side.

Bickslow lifted her so that he was on his knees and she was nearly straddling him, their bodies moving in the moonlight that seeped through the window. He thrust in and out of her weeping core slowly, taking his time and drawing every sound he could from the Stellar Mage.

When they collapsed onto the bed, Lucy was pulled to rest sprawled out on Bickslow's chest, her smile dreamy as she sighed. She practically purred as her boyfriend's lithe fingers moved through her hair, lulling her into that post-coital relaxed state that wasn't quite awake, but not quite asleep either.

"Bixy?" She asked quietly, smiling when she heard the gentle hum of question from the man beneath her. "So, there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a long time now." Lucy took a deep breath, closing her eyes so she wouldn't chicken out. "I'm in love with you."

A minute passed. Two minutes. By the third minute, Lucy cracked open her eyes and looked down at Bickslow as she propped herself up on an elbow. She poked him in the cheek, "Bixy?"

His mouth opened slightly on a silent snore that made Lucy flop her head back down onto his chest in pure exasperation. She should have known he would be too exhausted to stay awake while his eyes were closed after their little bout in the night.

Lucy resisted the urge to scream out her frustrations, once again feeling as though the universe was working against her and not wanting her to tell the Seith Mage that she loved him. It wouldn't be the first time she'd dealt with this backseat bossiness by the Powers That Be.

She puffed out a breath and shut her eyes, deciding that sleep was a better option than ripping her hair out.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Lucy awoke to an empty bed, making her frown slightly. It wasn't unusual for Bickslow to leave early in the morning, usually taking the chance before dawn to use the gym at the guild when no one else was around. It was simply his morning routine and something that he always did. And Lucy was okay with that.

Usually.

Today, she was gloomy, a storm cloud seeming to hover over her head as she wandered to the guild that morning. It wasn't really Bickslow's fault that she couldn't seem to find the right chance to profess her love for him. If anything it was her own, she thought glumly as she approached the large wooden doors that marked her home away from home.

Lucy sighed heavily before plastering a smile on her face and shoving the doors open, a greeting on her lips for the mages who were present. She stepped through the doorway and was met with a sight that had her fake smile falling away as she stared wide-eyed at the guildhall.

There were pink roses- her mother's favorite- everywhere, covering every available surface in the large hall. Fairy lights were wrapped around the support pillars and draped from the beams up in the rafters, making the room look like a kind of magical pink garden.

Bickslow was knelt down in the middle of the room, a nice dress shirt and black slacks on with the top three buttons of the shirt undone. He waved her over, which Lucy numbly obeyed, her body moving automatically as she attempted to process the scene before her.

All of their guild family was gathered, their eyes on the pair when Bickslow clasped her hands in his and cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Cospl- Lucy," He corrected when Mira gave a derisive snort from behind the bar. "The past year with you has been the best time of my life," He continued, his red eyes locking with Lucy's wide chocolate gaze. "You make me feel like a better man, you _make_ me a better man. You've never judged me for anything, not even my magic and that alone made me fall in love with you."

Lucy's heart hammered in her chest as a few tears of joy trailed down her cheeks. "I love you too, Bixy," She admitted with a smile that turned into a gasp when Bickslow pulled a small velvet box from his pocket and opened it.

"Lucy Heartfilia," He said in a loud, clear voice. "Will you marry me?"

The little blonde nearly knocked the large bluenette over when she leapt into his arms and crushed her lips to his. She nodded when he asked if that was a 'yes' and squealed in delight as he slid the pink diamond ring onto her finger.

She admired it for a while until she gave a watery laugh as the events of the week finally caught up to her. It was absolutely her luck that she would be trying to profess her love for the man on the same week he just so happens to propose marriage to her.

"You know," Bickslow said with a chuckle as he slung his arm over Lucy's shoulders and turned to face their family. "I've been trying to tell you how I felt about you all week," He admitted with a shake of his head. "It just seemed like the universe wanted to throw something in my way every single time I wanted to say something to you."

Lucy couldn't contain the snort of laughter that erupted from her at the words Bickslow had just stated. She bent over, clutching her sides as she lost control of herself well and truly as her laughter turned borderline hysterical.

Yes, it was just her luck she was stuck with the bubbly weirdo of a Seith Mage, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

 **A/N;** _This story was one of my favorites and I felt I'd neglected posting here for a while so I posted the entire thing quickly for you all to enjoy. Don't forget to feed the Review Monster!_


End file.
